Walking On Glass
by XxprincessbeexX
Summary: Bullied at school, beaten at home. Sonic's life is far from perfect. After a failed suicide attempt at school and accidentally harming a teacher, Sonic is forced to stay at a Psych Ward. Also at the Psych Ward is Shadow, who bullied Sonic and was the school football star who seemed to have the perfect life Sonic wanted. But his life isn't perfect either. FEM!Sonic Sonadow


**For those of you who read my story A Broken Heart you may remember at the end of the story I said I was going to write another FemaleSonicXShadow story. I wanted the new story to be something similar to A Broken Heart but not the same story rewritten basically. Well, its been awhile but I finally have a new idea for a story, I hope people will like it just as much.**_** But just like the first story, Sonic will be out of character through out most of the story, **_**but as the story goes on that will change. **_**So, don't freak out when you read the first chapter and Sonic isn't in character. Another thing I want to point out is I know that Sonic is really a boy, I just like this pairing, so I make him a girl in some of my stories.**__**So, don't leave any reviews saying anything about these things cause I will just ignore it.**_ **Because I have pointed it out in my author's notes that this will be the case some through out the story. This is for all the people who read and liked A Broken Heart. I hope you all enjoy my new story Walking On Glass. ****And if you don't like the story, it's best you don't leave a review at all. Oh, and its my first time writing a fan fiction in first person so I hope it's good. ****I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA/SonicTeam. **

Walking On Glass

Chapter 1

Who is that girl staring back at me in the mirror? I don't know her but we look identical to each other. We have the same emerald green eyes, blue quills, and black nose. Who ever she is, I hate her. I wish she would leave me alone and stop following me everywhere I go. She is not only hated by me, but everyone else, her parents, everyone at school, heck the whole world was against this girl it seemed like!

I slowly turn my head away from the broken mirror no longer able to bear the sight of that pitiful, ugly girl staring back into my eyes, unable to face the truth that I did in fact know that very girl, I know what her eyes and heart were trying to say to me.

"No one loves us..." I say out loud.

As much as I hate to admit it, I want to say I don't know this girl and pretend I wasn't her. But I am her, and I can't escape that.

The girl in the mirror is me.

"Sonic!" My Mom's voice barked, interrupting my thoughts.

I jumped up from my spot of sitting in front of the mirror and quickly began throwing everything together into my school back, notebooks, text books, pencil case, and a small, but sharp knife... I had stolen it from my Dad behind his back.

Stopping for a brief moment, I held the knife in my hands as I stared down at it blankly. The metal blade shined in the light, and soon it would be covered in crimson red. My own blood. I was going to show them once and for all, today was the day I was going to die. I had this planned for awhile that I would die on this day. My body would die right in front of everyone in the entire school who had ever hurt me!

There was going to be a talent show at school today. I had signed up for the show, but I wasn't going to sing some song, or play some instrument. But I am going to put on quite a show for them. And who knows? Maybe I would win first place for my great performance? Everyone out in the audience would probably clap for joy at seeing me in such horrible pain. They put me through it everyday. It's just a shame that Mom and Dad won't be able to make it to see my performance.

The people that I wanted to see my death the most of was all was that stupid drama queen Arisa and her jerk of a boyfriend Shadow. Those two had made my life a nightmare since I can remember.

I couldn't stand either one of them.

"Sonic! You filthy piece of trash! I said get down here now!" She screamed at me again.

Well, time for me to go...

I quickly stuffed the knife back into my bag, well hidden of course, and with my school bag in hand, I ran down the stairs to my Mom.

Once I was downstairs, I could see that my Dad was nowhere around, good... maybe I wouldn't get a beating the morning that I die. He was probably still sleeping from all the drinking he did last night. My Mom stood at the bottom of the stairs with a annoyed expression on her face, cigarette in hand. It smelled of smoke terribly though out the whole house.

"You called?" I said in a bored tone.

_Smack! _She slapped me across the face hard. I stand there with my eyes wide, and a hand pressed to my sore cheek.

"Whenever I call for you, you better respond immediately to me Stupid girl!"

I simply nodded my head slowly, still staring at her with my wide eyes that were starting to form tears in them. I hated it when she slapped me around and screamed at me.

"I have a list of things for you to pick up for me after school. And you better not forget this time!"

She threw the list at me and blew smoke right in my face before walking away to the fridge to get a cold beer out. They love that stupid, nasty beer more than they do their own daughter, their own flesh and blood.

I would not be getting her stupid stuff for her today after school because I will be dead before the day is over.

"Alright, I won't forget, I have to go now or I will be late for school." I say turning my back to her.

Without another word said, I ran out of the house before she could yell at me or hit me and headed straight towards Tails' house. We always walked to school together every morning. Today would be the last day I would walk with him though, starting tomorrow, he would be by himself, but in the end he would be better off without me.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

It was very cloudy outside and looked like it would start pouring down rain any second now. You could hear the boom of thunder all around. It looked so dark and gloomy outside because of the on coming storm.

I made it to Tails' house, and I could seen him waiting outside for me on his front porch, like he always did. The moment his blue eyes caught sight of me they instantly lit up with happiness, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, Sonic!" He waved at me before running to meet me.

"Hey, there buddy! Ready for school?" I had to try and act as normal as possible around him, even though it was very difficult to do.

"Yup! Ready to Go!" Tails continued to talk as we started to walked side by side. "I'm really looking forward to the talent show today, I can't wait to see what you do Sonic, I know you will win first place for sure!"

I suddenly stopped walking and stared straight ahead at nothing with my eyes wide, I couldn't breath and I couldn't speak.

"Um... Sonic, are you okay? Tails' looked at me with worry written on over his face and then looked forward trying to spot whatever it was that made me stop and stare and make such an expression on my face.

Tails had no idea just what it was I was going to do at the talent show. He didn't know that after today, I wouldn't be around anymore. He had no idea that I was planning on ending my life today. This would be the last day he would see me, talk with me, smile at me.

My eyes started to water as I turned my head and looked into the blue eyes of my best friend, and when he smiled a bit at me, I wanted to back out of my plan.

Could I really do this to him?

_He will be better off without you around..._

There it was, that voice in my head that told me I was worthless, ugly, and ruining everybody's lives. I heard it all the time now, it never would leave me alone.

I grabbed the side of my head and swiftly fell down to my knees as the tears began to trail down my face heavy from my eyes, followed by a loud crash of thunder and cold rain descending from the dark sky.

"Sonic, what's wrong!? Are you scared about the show?" Tails' voice was worried and he opened his umbrella he was carrying, and held it up to shelter us from the rain, as he too fell to his knees right beside me, with his hand on my back.

"Sonic, if you don't want to be in the talent show because your scared, you can back out. It's no big deal."

"It's not that Tails..." I say wiping the tears.

"Then what is it?"

His eyes focused in at me waiting for an answer. I simply turn away from him and shake my head no. I cannot tell him.

"Sonic... Please tell me, I know you are hiding something from me."

I took him completely by surprise when I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug and continued to cry on his shoulder. Tails said nothing but stared forward for a few seconds and then slowly returned the hug. This was all so confusing for him, why I was being this way.

I hardly ever cried in front of anybody, even though I did cry a lot. I always hid my tears and pain from the world. Like I was wearing a mask over my face. I never cried in front of all the bullies, I never cried when Mom or Dad beat me until I could hardly move.

But when I was alone, the mask came off, and the tears fell.

I usually at least tried to act like everything was okay, when really it was far from it. But today, I was acting weak because I knew what was going to happen while no one else did.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I can't tell you." I say breaking away from the hug.

Tails just looks at me, with that worried expression still on his face. He doesn't say anything else knowing that I could be very stubborn at times, and wouldn't hardly listen to anybody. No matter how hard he tried to get me to talk, he knew I wouldn't.

Suddenly, I stand back up from the sidewalk and on my two feet again, trying to act like nothing had ever happened. But I was still wiping tears that refused to stop falling out of my eyes.

"We better get to school Tails..." I say to him and take off walking in the rain. I didn't care at the moment if it was raining.

Tails just sits there a moment trying to register in his brain everything that just happened, one minute I'm okay, and talking with him, and then the next crying I'm like the little baby I am after he mentions the talent show.

"Yeah, your right." I hear him say before standing up himself.

He catches up with me and puts the umbrella over both of us as we walk. Neither one of us said anything to each other, I was thinking about how I would never do this again with Tails. This was the last time. And he had no clue that after today, I would be dead.

I was thinking about my death.


End file.
